


What else is the chair going to be used for?

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Chair Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masks, suit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Bloodstark is bored and Night Rogue is willing to help.





	What else is the chair going to be used for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, Bloodstalk isn't official yet? And it sounds silly to me and the katakana can be read Stark which I originally thought it was and I still think is a cooler name. If it bothers you, feel free to put it in wordpad and replace it with Stalk or @ me on twitter at @gulpereels to complain I guess. Anyway, the suits stay on.

"Hey, Rogue," Bloodstark pipes up from where he's standing next to what he refers to as the The Chair, "is this some kind of hobby for you? Just wondering."

"Hobby?"

"Sitting here, watching this, I mean," Bloodstark makes a dramatic gesture towards the scene in front of them. The bright green glow of the gas chamber tank reflects on the visors of their suits in the dark space of the lab, causing their figures to look perhaps even more otherworldly and imposing towards the test subjects that stare at them in fear. There's a continuous chorus of pleas of help, begging for their lives that ring out into the empty space of the lab but from pure exposure Bloodstark can hardly hear them anymore, like the sound of an old clock. There's only a few other Faust workers around in the dead of night and most of them seem quite purposely avoiding looking at the two figures that oversee them, eyes keeping to their computers and clip boards and it's amusing in it's own way but Bloodstark understands what they see. 

"Perhaps, what does it matter, Stark? Are you bored?" Night Rogue looks up towards his companion and even though there's the mask and visor in the way, Bloodstark can sense the mildly amused expression. There's a sound of fabric shifting as Night Rogue moves position, places one ankle over his other knee and rests his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the plush arm of the chair and Bloodstark can't help but watch at the streamlined movements. Bloodstark knows the other cuts an intimidating figure both standing and sitting but he wonders if the captives down below them can appreciate the beauty (sex appeal) behind it all too. 

"When am I not? Though, I'm especially bored right this second if you have to know," he answers back, shifting his own position to perch on the arm of the chair that's free. "I just feel like we could do something else than just, uh, whatever this is. Unless this is what you're into, then I'll leave you to it." 

"And you have something in mind?"

"I feel like you already know what I have in mind."

"I do, but I think it's better to get you to say it out loud."

"Ha! I know you do, creep," and Bloodstark chuckles, looking down at Night Rogue with his own grin hidden behind the mask but evident in his tone. "Want to bounce then?"

"Here's fine," the other replies and emphasizes with a firm grasp on Bloodstarks thigh. There's a small squeeze and Stark feels a buzz of excitement at the power he feels behind such a simple gesture, even behind the layers of his own suit it feels as intoxicating as skin on skin contact. 

"Oh? This is new, with an audience."

"The test subjects? It's not like they'll remember anything anyway," and there's a low laugh that sounds so good through the voice modulator that sometimes Bloodstark wishes he always sounded like that. The hand on his thigh starts to rub up and down ever so and Stark can't help but lean his body in closer from where he sits but he knows he can't let Rogue get the complete upper hand here. 

"Point," Stark gives a shrug with his hands before making his move. He shoves the hand on his thigh away before sliding down from the arm into Rogue's lap, a graceful movement that places him directly across leather coated hips and crotch and forces the others legs to become uncrossed. He rests one foot outwards and upwards on the other chair arm next to where Rogue is resting on his elbow and the other he spreads outwards from the chair, between Rogue's legs, his crotch now open and exposed. With a sigh he leans his head and back against the arm he'd been sitting on, now a perfect image of lazy and spread across Night Rogue like an difficult cat. "But I don't exactly feel convinced to put on a show."

"Doesn't sound like the Bloodstark I know," and Rogue moves his head from his hand to lean back into the chair, uses his free hand to now caress the thigh that's in front of it. There's muscle there under the skin tight suit and even though the layers of fabric are so thick, the touch still leaves goosebumps. "You're usually such an eager bitch to show off."

"On the battlefield, this is another thing entirely."

"Somehow I don't feel convinced."

Bloodstark laughs at that, lifting his head up from where it was resting. As interesting as the high up ceiling of concrete was to stare up at and think about Night Rogue walking across it, it's nothing compared to looking at the man underneath him and the hypnotic tease of eyes behind the yellow visor. He shifts then, pulls his leg down from the chair arm and rearranges himself until his thighs are either side of the others hips and he's now in a proper straddle position. He places his clawed finger tips upon the hard breast plate in front of him for support whilst shifting, knowing that Night Rogue wasn't going to give any help at all; Night Rogue was a man who wanted others to do things for him and never the other way around. 

"Is this more like me then? More to your liking? Are we adding exhibitionism to the list of crimes you've got going on, Rogue?" 

"We haven't even done anything yet," a black gloved hand then comes around to grip around Bloodstarks waist, not moving him in closer but taking a firm grip to hold him in place, like Stark would bounce off in a moments notice. "You haven't even gotten me hard yet," and there's another chuckle that gets Bloodstark feeling like his suit is perhaps a little too hot in the humid and murky atmosphere of the lab.

"Ah, I should probably," Stark makes a gesture with his free hand, a lazy point down towards Rogue's crotch, "address that first, yeah?"

"You think?"

"Oh, shut up," Stark replies with a huff and he's reaching down with one hand between them, touching the bulge hidden behind layers of leather and fabric. It's a solid, thick material but the feeling of Rogue's cock is still tangible, still thick and prominent even hidden behind such coverings. He gives a small laugh himself as he feels that Rogue was lying, that he was already a little hard, perhaps excited at the prospect of what was to come but Stark knows it can get harder. At first he just places his hand on top firmly but quickly he's rubbing at it with strong movements, gripping it here and there to give a couple of experimental strokes. He knows Rogue can probably feel the sharp nails of his gloves dig in slightly but he guesses that's probably an added bonus than something to complain about. 

As he continues to get Night Rogue's cock more interested, he feels both of the others hands come around his hips to start rubbing at his thighs and ass. It's an interesting sensation through the suit, but the pressure of the hands rubbing up and down his thighs feels magical, makes his own cock twitch in interest at the promises the hands gives him. 

After a few teasing moments the hands move onto his ass, delivering rough rubs to the muscular flesh that still has an appealing roundness and give. He feels the hands squeeze and grab at his cheeks, feels the possessive touch through the motions that don't seem to care if they're too aggressive. There's a few moments where a finger dips down between the cheeks and rubs a line from his tailbone to where his balls begin and he can't help but lean into it, spread his thighs as much as he can in the cramped chair and stick his ass out for more. 

"See? You like to show off," Night Rogue states and doesn't even try to whisper or pretend that he cares if people hears them. "Everyone in this room is watching you know, they're so lucky, aren't they? You'll give them something to enjoy before their last moments, yes?" He punctuates his words with a quick and strong slap to one of the cheeks and Bloodstark jumps a little, lets out a surprised noise at the action. He tries to glare at Night Rogue but it's somewhat useless through the mask but he definitely gives it a good try. 

"You're making this weirder than it already is, Rogue," Stark replies with an exasperated sigh that sounds melodic through the voice modulator compared to his regular voice. "I'm half tempted to jump off and leave," and in return he takes hold of Night Rogue's balls and gives a squeeze, perhaps too shy on the more painful side but Stark knows it's nothing to the pain he could deliver if he so wished. He feels his own erection give another twitch at the noise Rogue makes, a quick intake of breath that's like a hiss and then a long exhale afterwards and Stark knows he's only managed to make Rogue hornier. 

"It's a bit too late to turn back now, Stark, now," there's another slap to his ass though it hurts a bit less after the first initial one, "I'd like you to turn around, ass my way, let's get you facing forward."

"It's never easy with you--"

"Now, Stark."

"Yeah, yeah okay," and with that, Bloodstark does as instructed though if anyone was to ask it wasn't because he was intimidated, it was more that he wanted to get off too at that point and arguing was counter productive to that end goal. It took a bit of awkward moving around, again Rogue not helping what so ever, but eventually he ended up in the reverse of the position he was in, thighs still either side of the others hips but now his ass directly over the erection below, his back against a hard metal chest plate. 

He can't help but look upon the scene in front of him again and notice a few subtle changes in the atmosphere. He can see that the workers are even more invested in their research and computers but there's a couple of brave souls who keep sneaking a peak, who probably think they're being subtle. Among the test subjects there's some who've taken to looking away and some who have taken to watching in what seems like a mix of both horror and interest. The screams and begging noises have seemed to have quieted down ever so slightly and he wonders how many of the people in the room are holding their breath, wonders how many are feeling the warmth of arousal deep inside them at the situation behind them. 

It's not like it's his hobby to do this kind of thing, but he can at least see some sort of appeal about it but maybe it's just his own need talking. 

"Stark," Rogue breaks through Bloodstark's thoughts and he gives a hum in reply, "if you want me to touch you, you should probably start moving."

"Oh, Night Rogue-sama actually going to get me off for once?"

"Are you complaining? I won't bother--"

"Hey let's not be like that," Bloodstark turns his head to look at Night Rogue briefly with that before facing forward again. Placing his hands on both arms of the chair for support, Stark begins to roll his hips ever so. At first it's a few experimental movements, just slow back and forth motions to really feel the outline of the hard, firm erection under him between his cheeks. The way Rogue had played with his ass earlier had caused the suit to somewhat wedge and form to the contours more and he can feel the warmth emitting from underneath him even through their suits. Stark tends to actually prefer the feeling of skin on skin and well, an actual cock moving inside him but this isn't bad in it's own way and his own erection seems to agree, now visibly straining against the confines of his own suit. 

Bloodstark lets out a little noise when finally he feels a gloved hand reach around his waist to take a hold of his erection, though he makes a little huff when all Rogue does is keep his hand in place. He feels the edges of claws dig into the flesh as Rogue gives a squeeze and then after a few moments there's a wonderful feeling of friction as he starts to give long strokes up and down. They seem to figure out a rhythm after a few beats, Night Rogue giving strokes to match the movement of his hips, both going somewhat slow and languid for the time being but they do have all night after all. 

"You're already so hard, Stark, I've barely even touched you," Night Rogue chides and again he doesn't even try to talk in a whisper, doesn't even try to hide what they're doing in front of their audience. "Have you been feeling a little needy for my touch lately, is that it? I've been busy after all, I know you get antsy when you don't get fucked."

"Hamming up the dirty talk for the audience, huh? Do you want me to start giving some fake moans or what?"

"They're never fake when it comes to you," and Rogue starts to up the pace a little, clearly deciding the time for banter is over and there were better things to do. Bloodstark in return starts to move his hips to match the pace, using his support on the chair and the muscles in his thighs to create more dramatic movements against the others cock. It almost feels like he's making snake movements in the way he's going up and down and rolling the bottom half of his body to feel the firm length slide up against his hole, against his taint. It makes him long for something more but in a way the thoughts of what could be (brutally getting fucked on the dirty floor of the lab, on a expensive hotel bed) fill his mind and only make him feel hotter, almost makes him forget where he is and what he's doing. 

Night Rogue's free hand comes to rest on Bloodstarks upper thigh and strokes at the working muscles there as the other hand continues to jerk him off. The confined nature of the suit make it difficult to get a good grip around his cock but Rogue takes to switching up his movements. Sometimes it's broad whole palm strokes, sometimes he just takes his fingers and runs them along the sides, defining the shape but giving a sweet tightness around his length to thrust into, the claws giving a delicious pressure that makes him hiss and as much as he tries to stop it, moan. His breathes come out more audible through the voice modulator and within the mask it starts to feel stuffy and hot but in a way that he associates with a good fight, in a way that he's come to learn to enjoy. At some point, Rogue takes to just fondling his balls and giving them a hard squeeze, perhaps revenge for earlier and he stutters in his own movements, writhes and wiggles in a way that leaves Night Rogue giving a low moan of his own. 

It's enough to make him come, almost, but he knows he's nearly there either way and he can tell Night Rogue is on a similar playing field too from the way the hand on his thigh is gripping so hard. There's a stain beginning to form on the red fabric of is suit from his precum and he feels Night Rogue rub against the stain and the head of his cock and-- 

He meets the eyes of a scientist looking up from their clip board, eyes dark, biting their lip, their free hand rubbing at their own crotch and Bloodstark comes in that moment with a loud moan that breaks through the tense and quieter than before lab. His hips stutter and jerk violently as he rides out his climax, his own claws digging small holes into the upholstery it's squeezing, his thighs clenching around the solid body underneath his own. He can't help but shut his eyes as he comes down from his climax but there's no rest as Night Rogue moves his hands to hold his hips in a tight, almost painful grasp. 

"You're not finished here yet, Stark," Night Rogue leans in to talk by where his ear would be and for the first time since this whole charade started, Rogue seems to only be talking to him. "Don't slack off now, it's only fair."

"You're a tiring boss, you know."

"I know," and with that, Night Rogue proceeds to move Stark's hips seemingly for him, thrusting up harshly and at a much faster pace. He uses his grip on Starks hips to bring him up and down, to grind down on his protruding erection and Bloodstark can't help but just accept Rogue using his body like this. He leans back, placing his head against Rogue's shoulder and grips at the chair arms yet again as he's taken for a rough ride but he can't help but start to move along with Rogue again even if he feels boneless and tired after such a good orgasm. 

"Stark--"

"You're gonna come? Finally!"

"Fuck, shut up--fuck," and Night Rogue shoves his ass down with a hard slam and Stark can feel the hips under him give small jerking movements as Rogue climaxes. His movements still after a few moments and Bloodstark can't help but feel a little disappointed that there's all that leather in the way from feeling where Rogue had come in his suit. Stark sits there, leaning against Rogue's frame, shutting his eyes briefly until strong hands are straight up shoving him off and on to the floor. Stark can only let a surprised noise, followed by a 'hey' as he tries to pick himself up and go from the blissed out relaxed feeling he was enjoying to alert and offended in the span of a few seconds. 

"You're the fucking worst, Rogue, has anyone told you that?"

"Multiple people, you on the daily, and--"

A scientist seems to chose that moment to speak up, god bless their bravery. 

"Night Rogue-sama, we're ready for the next experiment."

"And," he gives a pause, like the dramatic villain he loves to be, "let's not forget, we have work to do."


End file.
